


Stealing a little to much

by Someonesnerd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, England (Country), F/M, Gangs, Human Jasper (Steven Universe), Human Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Human Peridot (Steven Universe), Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonesnerd/pseuds/Someonesnerd
Summary: Peridot Diamond, not so much a diamond in society. With no parents and no family. This 14 Year old is ganged up with her best friends lapis lazuli and jasper quartz. Though one night peridot tries to rob the wrong store and the store owner catches her.





	1. the start of something new

It was another cold night in the streets of Wales Approaching 8 PM A shop stood brightly lit at the corner of the street. Called Stop N Shop it was locally run by one man named Jon. Jon was decently set in life. He had money from the death of his parents when he was 17, he inherited the house and the car, he had his business that he bought as an easy source of income, and he had a pretty happy life.

Jon was super friendly. Having a lot of customers come by his shop, everyone knew Jon and some even stopped by only to say hi, always helping out those in need Jon shop was a booming success and whenever he needed help he could always turn to some of his faithful friends to come in and help in exchange for some free slushies and pay. Though that didn't happen to often as Jon was pretty on top, of everything.

Being a slow night, Jon sat behind the counter playing on his phone. It was a Sunday night. Every one was at work or with there families. Only a few regulars stopped by on Sunday nights to grab a soda or some smokes after work but that wasn't until 9 or 10 so Jon was enjoying a nice break.

He heard the jingle of bells, a sign that the door opened but they were quieter then normal, almost like someone was trying to sneak in and not be heard. He looked up an smiled "hey! Welcome" Jon said cheerfully causing the girl to jump, but not look at him. Jon took a second to look at her. She was a small blonde girl, standing 4'10 she had short blonde hair and from what Jon could see. Pale white skin, her black clothing hid her face and any other details from Jon. As she walked around the back of the store Jon kept an eye on her at with the cameras.

Thinking she was out of sight, she reached for a candy bar and put it in her jacket and then the cheapest thing she could find. She had done this multiple times to places. Steal some chocolate and then buy the cheapest thing so she wouldn't look shady leaving empty handed. It was just that simple to her. She grabbed a dollar packet of gum and went to the front and set it on the counter pulling out a dollar in change. Which Jon took a gave her a receipt

She tried to hurry out but a hand grabbing her arm stopped her "now now, aren't you forgetting to pay for something little one?" Frozen in fear, her mind raced on thinking of a way out, she'd never been caught before. She felt a hand reach into her jacket "wait,my daddy's a lawyer, he'll sue you if you reach into my pocket without permission!"

Jon only chuckled "see your first mistake was saying your dad's a lawyer. You wouldn't have so much dirt on your face if he was, the second mistake was saying he'll sue me when i have video evidence of you stealing from me, your third mistake was stealing from me. Now i don't take to kindly to that" he pulled the chocolate out and pulled her to the back and sat her down on a chair

She was terrified. Secretly praying for her buddies jasper and lapis to come rescue her. She looked around for a way to run out but couldn't find one past Jon. "I-I'm sorry. Please let me go" 

"No. Here. You can have this" Jon set the candy bar in front of her "now what's your parents phone number."

*silence*

"Hello? Phone number?" 

*more silence*

"Look I can call them or the police" 

Sobbing rang out as peridot cried hard "I don't have parents. They left me here and moved to America. I live on the streets with my two friends. Please don't call the cops. I don't wanna go to an orphanage. Please please please."

Jon's heart instantly softened for the girl. He wiped her years away "eat your candy bar and stop crying. I won't call the cops i swear"

Peridot tried to stop crying, she took little bites of the candy bar "your joking? No one's that nice"

"Eh don't think your getting away Scott free. Come on get up and follow,me" jon lead her to the bathroom and gave her a bucket of water and a wash cloth "here. Do the weird homeless thing where you give yourself a bath. Or like. Just wash the dirt of your face" Jon then handed her a tooth brush and tooth paste "here you go and finally shampoo" she gave it to her clean up. I don't want my cashier for the night being dirty

"W-what? Cashier? I don't work here?"  
Jon smiled "You wanna pay off the candy bar you do. It's either this or the cops"

She squeaked and shut the door hurrying and getting presentable

Jon knocked on the door five minutes later and peridot cracked it open peaking her head out "ya?" She was handed a nice black hoodie. It was brand new and clean unlike hers   
"Here. Wear this since your shirt and and hoodie are super filthy. Peridot nodded and took it. 

Jon had to wait another 20 minutes for her to come out but when she did John smiled "see. Don't you feel better being a little cleaner" he actually took a second to look at her details and admire how lovely her green eyes were  
"Yes a little" she said shyly 

John took out a name tag maker "what's your name" "peridot" he typed it down and gave her a name tag "alright. Stay right here and just cash people. Im taking a break for the night 

Peridot worked until 9, a full hour of work and by then she was super tired. Jon kept noticing she would lay her face down and smell the jacket. Probably because it smelled like himself. He told her she could keep it and that she was free to go

The little. Blonde smiled "really? God this hour sucked. Actually having to work"   
"Oh boo who princess. Here you can sleep in my car until i leave. That's probably more comfortable than the streets" Jon led her outside and to the car where he left her in the back seat sleeping.

It was an hour later when Jon came out only to discover peridot still passed out on the seats. She had pulled the jacket over her legs and clutched it for warmth he shook her awake"hey. Peridot,I'm heading home so you gotta leave. Peridot"

Peridot opened her eyes "5 more minutes" 

"Sorry i gotta get home, and i can't take a what. Are you 8. Nine?"  
"I'm 14 thank you very much"

"Well i can't take someone that young home with me. Hop on out"

She groaned and opened the door. She leaned on the window and smiled "it's only illegal cause the law says it is and I think we both know I've broken the law before" she walked away leaving Jon confused "what the fuck is with that girl. Note to self watch her if she comes in again. Something tells me she's gonna steal from me again."


	2. Little note.

So this is gonna be a little different. Fair warning John is 21 and peridot will fall for him. It's just something i did in a Role play and really liked so i know the tags are sexual and yea eventually peridot and Jon will have sex so if you don't like that don't read.


End file.
